Secret Story: Les Maison des Torsions
by SuperDaikenki
Summary: Watch as 22 Pokemon compete as they avoid to have their secrets revealed. Based on an RP.


**Hello everyone and welcome to a new fic. This is mainly based off of an RP that a friend of mine has hosted on Serebii (she's on Deviantart as well). All of the credit goes to ~CallOfTheIndie~. Also, I do not own Pokemon.**

It is the evening as the sun begins to set over a forest. In that forest lies a mansion that is in great shape surprisingly enough. The camera zooms in to the door as a small laugh was heard. Until a small shape began to float around and slowly appear.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to my humble log cabin of a mansion...where you will all be staying for the next few months, but do not expect your stay to be too pleasant. I am, but an omnipotent being." a Misdreavus said as she appeared on screen. "You may refer to me as Bienveillance. I have inherited ownership of this mansion from a very kind friend, whom some of you may have known as Merite, apprentice of the first master, La Voix. However, this mansion is not completely under my ownership. My lovely co-owner, Angie-Scarlet, is also running this log-cabin mansion with me, and she stands among you as a living helper, unlike myself." the Ghost type said as the camera pointed to a Mawile that is finishing up some cleaning inside the mansion. "Now while the first master governed the mansion with secrets, and the last master with lies, ours has a new component: twists."

"Here's how the game works. This mansion will have themes that change every week, everyone will be under the effects of the mansion's current theme and will act "accordingly". Now, twenty contestants from very diverse backgrounds will be coming here to stay for a good couple months. Each of them harbor a very dark secret, and the element of each week's theme will be their lifeline. The goal is to reveal their secret, while using the theme as a clue to what their secret might be. While this is one way to rack up money and ensure survival, there's also a series of challenges that you must follow." Bien said as she floated to a wall with a list. She began to read what is shown.

**The Weekly Challenges**

**Défi Seul **\- The Solo Challenge. All the contestants will be pitted against each other; miss out, and your sums will greatly decrease. While the winner of this challenge will receive the largest sum of money, their team will benefit greatly from this as well, as they will be gaining the same amount of money as the winner. The runner-ups, however, will not grant the same benefit to their teams. Do try very hard for yourselves and your teams, they will be depending on you for greatness.

**La Guerre des Équipes -** The Team War, a returning challenge to this installment, but with minor changes. All five teams will be going against each other. The winning team will gain a significant sum of money, plus an immunity for the coming week's challenge. However, the team member that didn't try the hardest for this challenge will be eliminated from the game. Teams will let me know through the Confessions box if they have a failing team member. So please, do collaborate and do put some effort.

**Défi Mouchard -** The Sneak Challenge, or in other words, The Hot Seat. For this challenge, a selected contestant will drop a very subtle hint towards their secret. When the other contestants catch on to the hint, they will let me know in the Confessions box. If their guess is pretty close, they will gain a fat sum of money and the secret will be heavily hinted at. Somewhere along the lines of the secret, they will gain a small sum of money, but the hint will be dropped. Nowhere near, and your sums will decrease by a quarter-percent. If the selected contestant fails to comply, they will be severely penalized and/or their secret will be revealed. The selected contestant's life will be at stake, but their fate depends on the others' performance.

**Défi Secret -** The Secret Challenge, another returning game with minor changes. This challenge will be secretly assigned to one contestant of each team while the other challenges are underway. Should they succeed with the task, they will receive a good sum of money and hint towards the secret of their choice. Failure will result in dropping a big hint towards their own secret. Be secretive, no one must know of your hidden agenda.

(Each of these Challenges will occur at random, but the Défi Secret will go along with the Challenge at hand. So essentially, you'll be killing two birds with one stone. Some of the tasks given will follow the current theme.)

"Now, out contestant's haven't arrived yet and some may arrive later than others. But stay tuned for the next chapter for the introduction. Au revoir!" Bien cheered before disappearing.


End file.
